wesker's world
by brad0vickers
Summary: au resident evil 5 after Chris and sheva have been killed at the hand of wesker he goes in search of what he believes he rightfully owns jill valentine the key to his research


Wesker took a moment to look down at Chris the name echoed through his head for a few moments. he knew that he should have started to leave the active pit of hell he was just above on a small island of rock which would cease to exist shortly however he felt compiled to stay it was as if he was waiting for Chris eyes to open again wesker was prepared for a fight to the death with his nemesis however he hadn't received this far from it wesker frowned at Chris he wasn't disappointed as such and his amused smirk had completely gone he had been stood in the same stop for the last 10 minutes looking down at Christopher Redfield's lifeless body unsure of the emotion he was experiencing it wasn't the happiness he had been hoping for after all these years of wanting chris eliminated he had hoped to be ecstatic when the day finally arrived however all he felt was emptiness his one true challenge gone anger crossed wesker's face for a second but it passed as soon as it appeared sudden flash back's flashed through wesker's mind dating as far back as the arklay mountain facility it became clear back then to wesker that Chris was no slouch and would be a irritating pain in his side for many years to come then there was Clair Redfield Chris's little sister a few years later at Rockfort island wesker mused over this memory she didn't posses as much as a threat as chris but she had interfered as much as her brother had perhaps she could become wesker's new challenge she might not have been as strong as her brother physically but she was head strong and cunning just as wesker was himself wesker's mind drifted back to the present he could hear a helicopter buzzing slightly over the volcano's active roaring it would of been inaudible to a normal man but wesker hadn't been normal for some time now he turned around and looked at the rock face in front of him he started to slowly and painfully walk towards it his head peering over his shoulder to look at Chris once more his seemingly immortal foe finally defeated a small smile crept onto his lips sayonara Chris. Wesker words held no malice in them what so ever. he Seemingly took flight in single jump clearing half the rock face and in another he had reached the top wesker looked into the red blaze of magma from afar what would he do now with no more Chris Redfield interfering with his plan's he realised that the emptiness was knowing that without Chris there would be no one to stop him and he loved a challenge he loved the feeling of power as all of his foes failed and hit the floor never to get up again what was so different about Chris he was the one that wesker detested most he decided that enough was enough and he had to leave he then ran off down the side of the mountain and into the darkness the volcano and helicopter now a dull roar he could no longer tell them apart he stopped his head suddenly in agony he dropped to one knee unsure of what was happening to him he clamped his head with both hand's as he slowly began to tilt forwards and before knowing it he hit the floor hard. breathing in a thick cloud of dust before passing out completely

Jill couldn't believe what she was seeing from the helicopter he eyes wide in shock she couldn't see any sign of life other than a mass of black tendrils withering around on the hot rocks no sign of Chris sheva nor wesker not that she cared for all she could care he could be in the lake of magma although she knew this wasn't likely she began thinking back to the ruins where Chris had saved her form wesker's control you're the only one that can stop him some of the last words she had said to the hero that had sacrificed everything to stop wesker underneath her bold statement she knew that Chris never stood a chance not with wesker's speed or strength but someone had to try and stop him she would of if it wasn't for how weak she had became after the battle that took place inside of the ruins it had drained her body completely Jill i don't think they are there the soft and calm voice of josh stone echoed throughout the helicopter we should leave this volcano looks extremely unstable and that jet along with those missiles could go up at any minute jill knew he was right the top of the jet once black was silver and bubbling however it was reflecting the red glow of the magma just as beautifully as it had been before how it hadn't exploded already was a pure mystery in its self a single tear rolled down the side of her cheek she had realised at that point it wasn't likely she would be seeing Chris again the helicopter swung round and headed off in the same direction it had came it was at this point jill said her goodbye's

Wesker awoke hours later the sky was completely dark other than an orange hue around the volcano's mouth he stood up unsteadily and slow he took a few steps not by choice but rather because how weak he currently was he scanned the area unsure and confused frowning he started down the side of the mountain he though back to the incident that took place hours ago Chris Redfield's face etched into his memory and he knew it was going to stay that way for a long time head still throbbing he continued to lurch down the side of mountain stumbling as he went he found it funny after all of the so called hatred for the man he was missing him in his own strange way for one he knew his life would be a lot easier from this point on but he didn't seem happy about it not even a smirk wesker muttered a single word to himself. why? Hell he had no idea why he said it. It had just slipped out wesker was unsure of where he was going and what his next move would be but he figured it would be a good time to take some time out and figure out a plan of action the more he thought about it the more he realised how much of a failure Uroboros had been its one obvious weakness was fire any moron could figure out that a weakness such as fire shouldn't exist in a bioweppon that took so long to develop it wasn't as if fire was hard to come by even if Uroboros had successfully been realised somewhere it would only be destroyed by the bsaa with the government backing them they could of staged a missile and destroyed the whole area Uroboros had been realised in another raccoon city not that wesker wouldn't have cared . It was time for a new plan or was it ? he knew deep down that almost every resource he had was gone Irving was dead that ment no more buying or selling form the black market no more virus's or b.o.w's he also ended what was once excella witch ment good bye to most of his contacts he would have to start from the very beginning he wasn't giving up he had just started to have enough he needed something stronger and better the las plaga's where no better than those brainless zombies in terms of ability to kill wesker knew this jill valentine it was thanks to her blood that Uroboros could be completed in the first place he needed to find her again this was his new mission this wouldn't be easy by any means

A few weeks had past and Jill's life had changed a considerable amount certain that wesker was alive and would be looking for her she quite the bsaa figuring that would most likely be the first place he would be watching she was currently living alone in a secluded area far out of reach of any major city's she tried to stay of the grid no telephone no internet certain that he would be trying to find her though them he was a smart man she had no connections she made sure no mail addressed to her would turn up to her he would trace it she knew he had connections and he would be using them to find her anyone that was in his pocket would be looking for her and if they found her it would be game over she had no choice but to going into hiding even though she couldn't be found by anyone for now she knew it would only be a matter of time befor her old captain turned up on the door step demanding her to come with him and then she'd struggle and he would end up taking her by force she had picture the scene over and over again the only person that knew where she was at this point in time was Barry Burton the only person she could trust the only person who wouldn't rat her out he had been living the same life as her for some time now hidden away with his family no connections to the outside world they would meet once a week to discuss their predicament it was useless just talking about it neither of them would be safe until wesker was out of the picture neither of them felt like this would ever happen though he was in control he always had been .


End file.
